For many years, manufacturers have been making flexible conduits from various types of materials. There are several reasons, such as costs, fatigue/flexure life and weight, why it is desirable to make such flexible conduits from plastic materials, such as PVC, nylon or any extrudable material capable of being readily flexed when in a generally tubular shape. One disadvantage associated with the use of flexible plastic materials to make such flexible conduits is the tendency of these materials to elongate even when subjected to relatively low tensile forces. These elongation characteristics are even greater approaching 100% when such flexible conduits are subjected to tensile forces exceeding 75 pounds. As with all types of conduits, a flexible conduit must be provided with a fitting capable of cooperating with the conduit to provide a suitable connection under the desired operating conditions. Thus, if the flexible conduit is desired to be used in operating conditions wherein elongation of the flexible conduit is required to be limited to less than 10% when subjected to tensile forces exceeding 75 pounds, it is necessary that the flexible conduit and the fitting must be able to resist the tendency to separate or leak when subjected to the same forces.